In an impulse-type display apparatus such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), when taking a look at individual pixels, a light-on period during which an image is displayed and a light-off period during which an image is not displayed are alternately repeated. For example, also in a case where display of a moving image is performed, a light-off period is inserted when rewrite of an image for one screen is performed, and thus human vision does not perceive an after-image of a moving object. Hence, a background and an object can be clearly distinguished from each other and a moving image is viewed without any unnatural feeling.
On the other hand, in a hold-type display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus using TFTs (Thin Film Transistors), luminance of an individual pixel is determined by a voltage held in each pixel capacitance. When a voltage held in a pixel capacitance is once rewritten, the voltage is maintained for one frame period. As such, in a hold-type display apparatus, when a voltage to be held in a pixel capacitance as pixel data is once written, the voltage is held until the next time the voltage is rewritten. Thus, an image of each frame temporally approximates an image of its previous frame. Accordingly, when a moving image is displayed, human vision perceives an after-image of a moving object. For example, as shown in FIG. 21, an after-image AI occurs such that an image OI representing a moving object leaves a trail (such an after-image is hereinafter referred to as a “trailing after-image”).
In a hold-type display apparatus such as an active matrix-type liquid crystal display apparatus, such a trailing after-image occurs when a moving image is displayed, and thus, conventionally it is common practice to adopt an impulse-type display apparatus for a display of a television set, etc., on which moving-image display is mainly performed. However, in recent years, there have been strong demands for weight reduction and slimming down of a display of a television set, etc. Hence, for such a display, adoption of a hold-type display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, with which weight reduction and slimming down are easily achieved has been rapidly promoted.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-243998    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-85115    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-175057    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-66918    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-61590    Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-121911